enamorar otra vez a morinaga
by misaki kusama
Summary: sempai ah aceptado que ama a morinaga, pero que sucediera si morinaga lo rechazara y le dijera que no lo ama mas, ¿que hara para recuperarlo ?
1. Chapter 1

**holas otra vez mis amores esta historia la estamos escribiendo SesshomaruSama y yo esperemos que le guste esta historia que la dos estamos escribiendo**

**capitulo 1: confesion de sentimientos**

**les dejo el primer capitulo**

semapi caminaba a al departamento de morinaga para confesarse que lo ama esta muy nervioso por fin llega al departamento de morinaga y toca la puerta y vio a morinaga hay en la puerta

morinaga: sempai

sempai: morinaga puedo pasar?

morinaga: claro

morinaga dejo pasar a la persona que tanto amaba, morinaga estaba muy nervioso que le iba a decir su sempai

sempai: morinaga yo tengo algo importante que decirte

morinaga: dime

sempai: morinaga yo...yo..te...amo

morinaga sonrío antes las palabras que dijo su sempai pero recordó lo que le dijo su amigo que le haga sufrir un poco si se llegaba a confesar a el,

no quiero hacer sufrir a sempai pero tengo que hacerlo - penso morinaga - si el me amaba en realidad va a luchar por mi

morinaga: di algo idota

morinaga: tanto espere ah que me dijeras eso, pero hoy no te creo, porque me haz hecho sufrir, me maltrataba, me pegabas y cuando me acerco a ti parece como si te diera asco

senpai sntio que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos antes la confección de su morinaga, morinaga también se sintió a morir antes la palabra que le dijo a su senpai pero era lo mejor

senpai: lo siento no de vi venir adiós morinaga

senpai salio de la casa corriendo de morinaga

morinaga: senpai

narra senpai

salid corriendo de la casa de morinaga mi corazón se rompió cuando dijo esas palabras, pero el tiene razón el espero mucho que le dijera te amo, le hice sufrir mucho y lo maltrate y le pegue y se que merezco que me digas esas palabras, kami como voy a recuperar lo, tengo que idear un plan para recuperar el amor de morinaga

**espero que le guste el primer capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui les traemos el capitulo 2 y esperamos que le guste el nuevo capitulo que ara senpai para recuperar a morinaga, esperamos que le guste el nuevo capitulo **

**capitulo 2: la llegada de yoko kurama**

narra senpai

salid corriendo de la casa de morinaga mi corazon se rompio cuando dijo esas palabras, pero el tiene azon el espero mucho que le dijera te amo, le hice sufrir mucho y lo maltrate y le pegue y se que merezco que me diga esas palabras, kami como voy a recuperar lo, tengo que idear un plan para recuperar el amor de morinaga, ¿ pero como ? ¿ y si esta enamorado de alguien mas?, ¡nooooo! eso si no lo podria soportar, recuerdo una vez que se me habia acercado a abrazarme y yo le pegue, y creo que si se me paso la mano porque descargue mi enojo en contra de el y me dijo adolorido

"ya.. no.. me acercare.. a.. ti, lo.. siento sempai"

desde ese dia me senti muy mal aunque no lo demostre, ese dia se levanto y se alejo un poco mas de mi, yo despues sali para tomar un cafe y traele uno a modo de disculpas, se lo di pero no lo tomo, se lo deje cerca de el, yo pense que despues se lo tomaria pasaba el tiempo y el cafe seguia ahi, hasta que por fin me rendi y le dije mas calmado

sempai: morinaga?..

morinaga:...

sempai: no quieres el cafe?

semapi: dilculpame, no queria golpearte asi

en ese momento cuando me acerque a abrazarlo se alejo de mi como cachorro asustado en un rincon ahi se sento en el suelo y vi como de sus ojos lloraban de dolor, no pude mas y me arrodille ante el

sempai: perdoname por favor

morinaga: no.. ya no.. me pegues... te... juro.. que no te vuelvo a abrazar

eso si me descoloco por completo, estaba sumamente asustado, se levanto del suelo y tomo sus cosas y se fue, me sentia culpable porque sabia que me exedi con el, tenia que arreglar las cosas al otro dia llego temprano, lo salude pero no me respondi es como si su voz se hubiera apagado, pasando medio dia pensaba decirle que comieramos juntos

sempai: morinaga, ¿ comemos juntos ?

morinaga: no.. puedo...

sempai: porque?

morinaga: no.. me siento bien, ves tu , yo me voy a ir a mi casa

dicho y hecho se fue cuando yo regrese el ya no estaba, recuerdo que su voz se oia apagada triste y sus ojos igual me senti fatal.

¡ rayos! el siempre me ah amado, ah estado conmigo siempre y ahora yo como lo trate, soy verdadero baka, pero tengo que conquistarlo de nuevo para auw me vuelva a amar, maañana que vaya al laboratorio hablare con el"

ya habia llegado la mañana y semapai se levanto, se metio a la ducha para darse un baño estaba decidido conquistaria a morinaga de nuevo, esta vez no lo dejaria ir, se arreglo y salio directo hacia la universidad, pero antes paso a una floristeria, se sentia un poco extraño porque nunca habia comprado flores y mucho menos una rosa para alguien, compro la rosa esperaba que morinaga todavia no hubiera llegado a la universidad, para asi dejarle una nota, no se iba a dar por vencido tan facilmente

llego a la universidad y suspiro de alivio morinaga aun no llegaba asi que dejo su mochila en la mesa y se dispuso a escribir la nota

" morinaga no creas que me eh rendido, eh de luhar por ti, yo te amo aunque lo dudes atte sempai"

le dejo la rosa junto con la nota y se fue al baño para hacer tiempo mientras llegaba morinaga

En el apartamento de morinaga...

morinaga ya se habia levantado, se disponia a bañarse cuando escucho el timbre pensaba que era de nuevo sempai pero se equivoco completamente fue abrir a ver de quien se trataba

morinaga: ya voy enseguida, ¿ yoko?

yoko kurama: Tetsuhiro amigo cuanto tiempo

morinaga: ¡ yoko! amigo, pasa

yoko kurama: gracias, y dime que haz hecho de tu vida

morinaga: ¡ ay yoko tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

yoko kurama: sabes muy bien que no me gusta que digan yoko

morinaga: lo siento, es que hace tanto que no te veo kurama

yoko kurama: esta bien, bueno soy todo oidos cuentame

morinaga le conto lo que habia pasado despues de que terminara con masaki, lo que su familia le dijo las palabras crueles de sus padres, y bueno que habia terminado en la universidad de nagoya, hasta le dijo que se habia enamorado de su sempai y lo que habia pasado una noche que se emborracharon y cual fue cruel resultado, y que se fue por dos semanas de nagoya, y que a su regreso lo busco su sempai y que esa noche se entregaron pero que al dia siguiente sempai lo habia negado todo y que le dijo que el lo habia forzado y obligado, lo cual tambien le hizo saber lo que habia sufrido por el, kurama solo lo veia, y pensaba que aun lo amaba, si kurama se habia enamorado de morinaga antes de que el partiera hacia nagoya, y morinaga lo sabia pero lo que no sospechaba es que aun kurama seguia enamorado de el.

morinaga: y dime que te ha parecido lo ultimo que te eh contado

yoko kurama: pues si que haz sufrido por el, aun sufres por sus maltratos ¿ verdad?

morinaga: si kurama, ayer en la noche se me vino a declarar

yoko kurama: y que le dijiste ¿ lo aceptaste?

morinaga: lo rechaze, aunque me dolio, pero es que tanto tiempo espere a que me dijera que me ama aun tengo las marcas de sus golpes, me canse de buscarlo yo, de demostrarle mis sentimientos, l siempre me rechazaba y se exusaba que yo siempre lo forzaba y me canse en verdad

yoko kurama: que piensas hacer, porque digo lo vas tener cerca todos los dias, y ahora sea el quien te persiga

morinaga: no se que hacer.. ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras aqui?

yoko kurama: pues en realidad vine para quedarme a vivir aqui, y quiero entrar a una universidad a estudiar

morinaga: pues ya esta resuelto, te quedas a vivir conmigo, y entras ala misma universidad que yo, ¿ que te parece?

yoko kurama: me parece perfecto, asi me evito estar buscando

morinaga: te queria pedir un gran favor

yoko kurama: si claro dime cual es, si es que esta a mi alcanze

morinaga: pues.. si te podrias hacer pasar por mi pareja

yoko kurama: eh?.. pues si es para que se aleje de ti tu sempai no hay problema

morinaga: gracias se que es dificil para ti, pero es que asi vere de lo que es capaz ahora sempai

yoko kurama: lo piensas poner a prueba?

morinaga: si eso pienso hacer

yoko kurama: pues no se diga mas, te ayudare

morinaga: pues vamonos que se nos hace tarde

yoko kurama: vamonos

y asi salieron yoko kurama y morinaga rumbo hacia la universidad la sorpresa que le esperaba a sempai encuanto viera a morinaga llegar de la mano de otro, ¿ que pasara? ¿ que hara?

**que les parecio el segundo capitulo, este capitulo lo escribio SesshomaruSama, esperamos que le guste el capitulo que ara senpai cuando vea a su querido morinaga con otro, lo van a descubrir en el siguiente capitulo **

**¿comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, esperamos Que le guste el nuevo capitulo Que les traemos **

**capitulo 3: la LLEGADA de los Amigos de sempai **

Morinaga y Kurama fueron a la universidad y fueron al laboratorio. Morinaga Llega al laboratorio y ve la rosa roja y lee la nota, ENTONCES Kurama le dados ESTO

yoko Kurama: veo Que No Se Te sueros fácil, esquivarlo

Morinaga: si lo se, Pero Aun así no me Pienso echar para atrás

yoko Kurama: que Piensas HACER Con la rosa

Morinaga: la voy a conservar, Pero en Cuanto a la nota La Tengo Que mameluco párrafo demostrarle Que No me afectan Palabras SUS

yoko Kurama: Sabes Que Cuentas Conmigo párrafo TODO

Morinaga: Gracias Kurama

y Morinaga Abraza un Kurama y Este le corresponde y lo besa en ESE Momento Llega sempai y sí Queda impactado Con Lo Que ve

sempai: lo siento por interrumpir

kurama: hola Souichi

sempai: hola kurama

sempai se sentía celoso de que kurama abrazara a su morinaga, morinaga veía la cara de su sempai y por dentro se estaba muriendo de risas, en ese momento sono un teléfono y era el de sempai y morinaga vio que una sonrisa se puso en la cara de sempai

sempai: hola?... quien es?...ya sabias que eras tu...como as estado...enserio...donde...no puedo...te dije que no... IDIOTA... te dije que no puedo...claro que te... quiero...pero...no...puedo...ir... a buscarte... oye y riki?... aja...QUEEEE...desde cuando...ustedes...son... no quiero saberlo... ERES UN IDIOTA IASON NO ME CUENTES DE TU INTIMIDAD...no lo voy a decir...por que no quiero... no eres familia de ese idiota de akihiko...no por nada...NOOOO... por que no me vienes a visitar dentro...de 4 años... no te quiero aquí... por que cuando...tu y riki...viene siempre...me causan...un dolor en la cabeza... como el idiota de akihiko...me lo causa mas fuerte...estas bien... pero si unos de ustedes... llega a dañar mis cosas... te are algo...que riki...no te reconocer a... adios idiota y no me molesto...que ... adiós

morinaga vio como souichi tranco el teléfono enojado se veía enojado, sintió un nudo en su estomago cuando sempai dijo te quiero a la persona, otra vez el teléfono de sempai sono y este estaba enojado a si que le grito a la persona que lo estaba llamando

sempai: AHORA QUE QUIERES IDIOTA... hola...akihiko...no...te estaba diciendo idiota a ti...se lo decía...a iason... por que me estaba llamando para avisarme...de que...vienen...a visitarme... QUE... NO... tu tambien... te odio a ti y a iason... claro que no te quiero idiota eres un dolor en mi vida... no me compares con ese idiota de hiroki... yo no me parezco a el...dime que quieres akihiko...solo me llamas cuando quieres algo de mi...JAMAS... ESTAS DEMENTE... no lo are... primero muerto...hola misaki... si estoy bien y tu?...me alegra... me puedes hacer un gran favor... dile al idiota de akihiko que jamas aceptare lo que me propuso...por favor misaki...dile al muy idiota que no...QUEEE... también a ti...cuando los dos venga para a ca...lo voy a matar... como se atreve ese idiota...si iason me llamo dijo que me viene a visitar junto a riki... lo mato... cuando iason y akihiko crucen esa puertas los matares...se que tu y riki no tiene nada que ver...pero esos...dos...los voy a matar...entonce...estas con ellos...me lo suponía... aun no entiendo por que somo mis amigos... CLARO QUE NO BAKA AKIHIKO... arios... y una cosa mas akihiko... NO LO VOY A HACER JAMAS...

morinaga y kurama vieron que sempai tranco el teléfono sonrojado y molesto

sempai: esos idiotas me la van a pagar cuando lleguen aquí

kurama: y quienes son lo que te están llamando? Souichi

sempai: unos idiotas que me dan un dolor de la cabeza

morinaga veía a sempai caminando de un lugar a otro y decía cuando veas esos idiotas los mato no me importa

semapi: y ustedes que hacen aquí?

kurama: vine a acompañar a MI novio para a ca

sempai sintió su corazón partirse a la mitad, morinaga ya tenia a alguien morinaga vio los ojos de sempai que se pusieron triste

sempai: me alegro por ustedes

morinaga: gracias

en ese momento la puerta se abrio y kurama, morinaga y sempai vieron a dos hombre en la puerta uno era rubio y otro de cabellos plateados, los dos hombre miraron a sempai y gritaron y se abalanzaron a donde estaba sempai tumbándolos al piso

ambos: Soui-kun

sempai: AKIHIKO IASON QUITESEN DE ENCIMA

vieron que los dos hombre se pararon encima de sempai y tenían una sonrisa grande pero sempai tenia una vena en la frente

akihiko: dime soui-kun vas a aceptar mi propuesta

sempai: NO

iason: nos extrañaste soui-kun

sempai: no

akihiko: te dije que el me quiere a mi

iason: no el me quiere a mi

akihiko: no ami

iason: a mi

akihiko y iason empezaron a pelear entre ellos dos, la vena de sempai se va incrementando, kurama y morinaga veían la pelea de los dos desconocidos

semapi: callesen los dos

akihiko: y como as estados

sempai: mal es esto momento

iason: por que?

sempai: por que ustedes están aquí?

ambos: Souichi-sempai

kurama y morinaga vieron a un castaño y un pelinegro abrazándose a sempai con tanta fuerza

sempai: hola misaki y riki

los dos chicos tenían una mirada y sempai le dedico una sonrisa amable

semapi: los extrañes muchos chicos

misaki: nosotros también

riki: lo mismo dijo

akihiko: a ellos dos si los extrañas

iason: pero a nosotros no que somos tus amigos desde hace años

morinaga veía la conversación se sempai con los 4 extraños y en su interior estaba ir viendo de celos de que los 4 extraños lo abrazara y que le digan soui-kun, kurama lo miro y le sonrió tenia que disimular sus celos no podía dejar que sempai lo viera celoso, aun los dos chicos estaban abrazados a sempai

sempai: chicos me pueden soltar por favor

los dos chicos soltaron a sempai y lo miraron a ellos dos

misaki: quienes son ellos souichi-sempai

sempai: el es morinaga y su novio kurama

los dos chicos no notaron la voz de sempai cuando dijo lo últimos, pero los dos mayores si lo notaron y sonrieron maliciosamente, ellos sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y también sabia que su amigo esta sufriendo, los dos se miraron y se dijeron algo con la mirada que asusto a los dos jóvenes y a semapi

sempai: morinaga y kuramas ellos son mis amigos akihiko usami, iason mink, misaki takahashi y riki the dark

morinaga: mucho gusto

kurama: y desde cuando se conocen

kurama veía a misaki de arriba hacia abajo lo veía con deseos misaki se oculto detras de riki a akihiko no le gusto mucho la mirada de kurama que le dirijia a su pareja a si que fue donde estaba pero fue detenido por su amigo souichi

semapi: akihiko por favor calmate

akihiko lo miro y sempai sabia que akihiko es muy celoso con su pareja a si que suspiro y sabia que se va a repentir de lo que va a decir

sempai: acepto tu propuesta

akihiko: enserio

sempai: si

akihiko: no estas mintiendo

sempai: claro que no estoy mintiendo acepto tu estúpida propuesta

akihiko tiene una sonrisa grande y abrazo a su amigo fuertemente, sempai estaba rojo

iason: es increíble que ayas aceptado la propuesta de akihiko soui-kun yo pensé que no lo quería hacer

sempai: cállate iason

akihiko: bueno vamos soui-kun tenemos mucho de que hablar

akihiko junto a iason a arrastraron a sempai fuera del laboratorio misaki y riki suspiraron y se miraron a los ojos

misaki: bueno adiós

riki: quiere ir la otra semana quieren ir con nosotros a un bar y cantar

kurama: no se

misaki: vamos por favor , le vamos a hacer por el cumpleaños de souichi-semapi

morinaga: esta bien vamos a ir

riki: estupendo le vamos a decir a los chicos

misaki pero no pueden decir nada es una sorpresa para souichi-sempai

kurama: prometemos no decir nada

riki: misaki sera mejor que nos vallamos o iason y akihiko le aran algo a souichi-sempai

misaki y riki se fueron del laboratorio corriendo hacia donde estaban los 3 hombres kurama miro a morinaga a los ojos y era mejor preguntarle

kurama: estas bien verdad?

morinaga: no

kurama: sera que te quiere causar celos

morinaga: sempai no es de ese estilo

kurama: a si que los amigos de souichi lo vinieron a visitar valla

morinaga: el nunca me contó sobre ellos

kurama: tal vez por que no quiso que supieras

morinaga: tienes razón

kurama: quieres ir la otra semana para celebrar el cumpleaños de souichi

morinaga: claro que voy a ir para ver que es capaz sempai

kurama: bueno si tu lo dices

**espero que le aya gustado el nuevo capitulo a ustedes**

**¿comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui les traemos el nuevo capitulo. esperamos que le guste este capitulo no nos hacemos responsables si caen lagrimas en sus ojos, este capitulo lo escribio mi gran amiga SessomaruSama **

**koi suru boukun no nos pertenece solo los usamos para fines de lucros**

**akihiko,misaki,iason y riki no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo artista yo solo los tomo prestados **

**la historia es completamente nuestra**

**la cancion no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo artista **

**la cancion que canta sempai es de Camilo Blandes la cancion se llama perdoname **

**capitulo 4: perdoname**

narra sempai

despues de que mis queridos amigos me sacaran a la fuerzas del laboratorio nos fuimos a una cafeteria para hablar, akihiko estaba al lado de misaki y iason estaba al lado de riki, los 4 me miraron

akihiko: bueno cuentanos todo lo que paso querido soui-kun

yo suspire y empece a contarles todo lo sucedidos a ellos, los 4 me miraban misaki y riki me miraron con procupacion y akihiko junto a iason tenian los ojos en blancos

akihiko: estoy convencidos de que eres familia de hiroki

sempai: no estoy para tus bromas akihiko, morinaga ya me olvido ya tiene a kurama

misaki: no creo que ellos dos salgan juntos souichi-sempai

sempai: misaki kurama dijo que eran novios

iason: tal vez en realidad no soy novios

riki: ellos dos se hacen pasar por novios

sempai: entonces ellos me estan mintiendo?

akihiko: si querido amigo

sempai: por que lo hace

misaki: tal vez morinaga quiere ver que tan capaz eres para recuperarlo

iason: si quieres ponlo a prueba ahora que vayamos a un cantabar

sempai: ¿queee? ir a cantar a un bar

misaki: si esa es la unica opcion tu le cantas y a ver como reacciona

sempai: pero como hare que el vaya con nosotros al cantabar

riki: nosotros ya nos encargamos de eso, les dijimos que fueran porque ibamos a celebrar tu cumpleamños

sempai: y que dijo morinaga

misaki: dijo que si irian, asi que de eso no te preocupes

mis amigos quieren ayudarme a recuperar a morinaga, pero... ¿ sera cierto que ellos no son nada?, no quiero ilusionarme se que eh sido un idiota al a ver lastimado de esa manera a morinaga, pero es que yo... a mi se me dificulta demostrar mis sentimientos, pero para la proxima semana le demostrare que en verdad lo amo, no soporto verlo junto a kurama ¡ el es mio!.

ya habia llegado el dia en que se irian al cantabar, sempai estaba emocionado porque sabia que morinaga iria, pero tambien nervioso ya que le cantaria, de solo imaginarlo se sonrojaba, ya lo habia hecho una vez pero ahora era distinto, le cantaria ahora a la persona que habia venido a revolucionar su mundo y ponerlo patas para arriba

sempai: vaya no me habia dado cuenta de la hora que era, y bueno era logico que morinaga no este si ya se fue... con ese...

sempai: es mejor que me vaya a arreglar

toda la semana habia que estado soportando sus demostraciones de amor entre kurama y morinaga, eso era algo que en verdad le dolia porque el queria que esas caricias, besos y palabras de amor se las dijera a el, pero como ya reconocia que lo habia rechazado una y otra vez, no le quedaba otra mas que luchar ahora por su amor.

por su parte morinaga y kurama ya estaban mas que listos para ir al cantabar, morinaga se habia vestido de un patalon negro y camisa color azul electrico, se coloco un poco de colonia en la ropa

kurama iba vestido de camisa blanca con un pantalon verde, tambien se habia puesto colonia un poco suave, no se ato esta vez el cabello ya que lucia mejor suelto, su cabello era pleteado, y sus ojos color miel casi como los de sempai nada mas que claros

yoko kurama: estas listo mori

morinaga: si, estoy listo ¿ nos vamos?

yoko kurama: woowww que guapo vienes

morinaga: kurama... no me pongas mas nervioso...

yoko kurama: pero si es la verdad mori

morinaga: mejor vamonos ya que se nos hace tarde

yoko kurama: si vamos

morinaga y kurama se habian dirijido al cantabar donde ya estaban los amigos de sempai y tambien el , sempai al verlo se le acelero el corazon y aunque viniera con kurama y agarrado de la mano, eso no le importo, se saludaron y despues de un rato ya entrados en ambiente iason le animo a sempai a cantar

iason: vamos ahora es cuando debes cantarle a morinaga

sempai: crees? pero estoy algo...nervioso

iason: tranquilo.. haz lo que te dicta tu coarazon

sempai: esta bien, ahy voy

sempai se paro de su lugar y fue a la rocola y escojio una cancion que se llamaba " perdoname" y la puso en ese momento todos estaban poniendo atencion a sempai en especial morinaga y empezo la cancion y el canto asi

sempai: Solo vengo, a decirte que mi mundo está incompleto,  
Porque llevo solo a bordo un pasajero,  
En este viaje me acompaña tu dolor.

Solo vengo a enseñarte un corazón que está muriendo,  
Y me han dicho que ya no tiene remedio,  
Pero yo se que el remedio esta en tu voz.

Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor  
Arrepentido estoy,  
Regresa a mi por favor.

Amémonos de nuevo como antes,  
Robémonos la luna en este instante,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Déjame intentar recuperarte.

Amémonos con todos los sentidos  
Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo  
Y olvídate, olvídate  
Que nada volverá a lastimarte.

Solo vengo a tomar medio segundo de tu tiempo  
Para hacerlo con un beso un día entero  
Y recuerdes el amor entre tú y yo

Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor  
Arrepentido estoy,  
Regresa a mi por favor.

Amémonos de nuevo como antes,  
Robémonos la luna en este instante,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Déjame intentar recuperarte.

Amémonos con todos los sentidos,  
Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Que nada volverá a lastimarte.

Aleja aquellas sombras del pasado  
Hoy puedo ver que tanto te eh fallado  
Perdóname por ser tan tonto sin querer  
Fui un ciego al alejarme de tu lado.  
Amémonos de nuevo como antes,  
Robémonos la luna en este instante,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Déjame intentar recuperarte.

Amémonos con todos los sentidos,  
Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Que nada volverá a lastimarte.

sempai termino todo sonrojado de pues a cabeza, pues en verdad aunque al principio le costo cantar despues se dejo llevar por su corazon.

morinaga se habia quedado con los ojos desorbitados, y con la boca abierta nunca se habia imaginado que sempai le hubiera cantado de esa manera, ¿pero como creerle? ¿ como saber que no estaba jugando una vez mas con el?

sempai se habia ido a sentar a su lugar, aunque morinaga no habia dicho palabra alguna eso de alguna manera lo torturaba, decidio retirarse ya que por el momento no se sentia de animos para seguir

los demas estaban con una sonrisa en los labios, pero comprendian el porque sempai se habia ido solo quedaron los amigos de sempai y kurama ya que morinaga aun estaba tribulado por semejante cancion y mejor prefirio retirarse tambien a descansar

al otro dia morinaga se levanto y se dio una ducha, se alisto para ir al laboratorio, desayuno y se fue solo, puesto que kurama estaba mas que dormido, puesto que habia llegado a las 6 de la mañana.

morinaga llego al laboratorio y no estaba sempai, lo espero para saber que iban hacer

sempai: buenos.. dias morinaga

morinaga: buenos dias sempai ¿ que vamos hacer?

sempai: unos cultivos que me acaba de pedir el profesor

morinaga: muy bien empezemos

sempai: si

ya tenian rato con los nuevos cultivos y morinaga se le acerco a sempai para decirle

morinaga: que pretendias ayer al cantarme asi?

sempai: yo..pues...

morinaga: despues de todos los insultos que me habias hecho, aquella vez que te pregunte ¿ me amas? que me respondiste, " quien quedria estar con un fenomeno como tu" " me das asco" y ahora ¿ que quieres que piense?, tantos años espere a que me amaras aunque sea un poquito, una muestra de tu amor, pero no solo recibia golpes de tu parte aun llevo tus marcas aun me duelen tus insultos y quieres que te crea

sempai: morinaga... yo... en verdad... te...amo y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti...

sempai se fue al baño directamente y ahi se encerro soltandose a llorar amargamente, le dolia en la forma en que le habia hablado, era cierto todo lo que le dijo, y se arrepentia enormemente, se levanto y asi como estaba triste se dirijio al laboratorio y se retiro sin decir nada puesto que no se sentia bien despues de todo

morinaga vio que estaba llorando, dentro de el queria consolarlo y decirle que lo ama, pero no podia, tenia que seguir o si no... mejor no pensaba mas en eso.

**esperemos que le guste el nuevo capitulo, pobre de sempai verdad que pasara e el siguiente capitulo pronto lo van a descubrir **

**¿comentarios?**


	5. Chapter 5

**aquí les traemos el nuevo capitulo, nuestro pobre sempai esta sufriendo por las palabras que dijo morinaga aquí nuestro hermosos semen va a consolar a nuestro querido sempai antes los ojos de morinaga, va a estar celoso de que nuestros hermosos semen lo consuelen, esperamos que le guste el capitulo y nos alegra que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior **

**Koui suru boukun no me pertenece yo solo los uso para fines de lucro **

**ni nuestros hermosos semen y ukes no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos artista yo solo los tomos prestado**

**capitulo 5: consolando a sempai **

narra morinaga

después de decirle esa palabras crueles a sempai sentía que mi corazón se partió a la mitad el se fue del laboratorio se que no se sentía mal se que es mi culpa de que se aya ido del laboratorio después de que se fuera kurama llego

kurama: que paso? hablaste con souichi

morinaga: si

kurama: y bien que le dijiste

le conte todo lo que paso con sempai, las cosas que les dije y le conté que el se fue del laboratorio

kurama: por eso no esta aquí

morinaga: si

en ese momento llego sempai y los dos vieron que tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar morinaga se sintió un estúpido por hacer llorar a su sempai, semapi vio a los dos y su corazón seguía destrozado ya no quería ya hacer nada si morinaga no lo amaba el se rendiría pero va a intentarlo una vez mas si no lo logra jamas se a cercara a morinaga y lo dejara ser feliz con kurama aunque el sufra lo dejare ser feliz

sempai: se me olvido algo

sempai fue a buscar su teléfono que lo dejo sobre la mesa donde esta kurama en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a iason y a akihiko los dos vieron a su amigo con los ojos rojos y supieron que paso sempai se lanzo a los brazo de iason abrazándolo llorando en su pecho iason correspondió el abrazo

iason: que paso sou-kun

sempai no contaba nada seguía llorando en los brazos de iason los dos amigos se miraron y akihiko fue donde morinaga y le dio un golpe en la cara morinaga llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla y vio al amigo de sempai pocos metros de el enojado kurama fue donde estaba morinaga y lo ayudo a pararlo

kurama: que te pasa idiota por que golpeas a MI novio

akihiko: la próxima vez que haga llorar a sou-kun te pegaré mas fuerte infeliz

morinaga: el siempre me pegaba siempre me insultaba siempre cuando yo lo tocaba le daba asco y ahora quiere que yo vuelva con el por que me ama ahora que estoy en una relación yo jamas volveré con el

cada palabra que decía morinaga rompió el corazón de sempai en pedazos hasta el punto de querer salir del laboratorio se abrazo mas a iason ya las lagrimas no salen de sus ojos ya no quería llorar mas pero no podía evitar llorar, iason le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarlos cuando morinaga vio que iason beso la frente de sempai para que dejara de llorar en su interior los celos lo están carcomiendo

akihiko: tu sabes algo morinaga

morinaga: que?

akihiko: nosotros tenemos un amigo que se parece a sou-kun

morinaga: y eso que tiene que ver con sempai y con migo?

akihiko: el siempre les lanza cosas a las personas siempre le pega en la cabeza a su pareja tiene un carácter de los mil demonios no le gusta que su pareja lo toque en publico y también no le gusta cuando están solos pero sabes algo la diferencia entre tu y la pareja de el

(n/s: esta hablando de nowaki y hiroki XD)

morinaga: mm

akihiko: que la pareja de el siempre esta a su lado nunca lo deja, siempre soporta su actitud ,siempre esta con el en los buenos y en los malos, siempre lo perdona cuando le pega en la cabeza , siempre le perdona cuando el esta de malas y siempre lo perdonara cuando el cometes errores esa es la diferencia entre tu y la pareja de nuestro amigo el amor que siente nowaki están fuerte para perdonar todo de nuestro amigo hiroki esa es la gran diferencia entre tu y nowaki que tu ni siquiera haz perdonado a nuestro amigo no le has dado una oportunidad y después de que sou-kun se te declarara tu le dijiste que no lo amabas que ya tenias una nueva relación, todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad tu ni siquiera le diste una segunda oportunidad a nuestro amigo te lanzaste a los brazos de otro hombre si vuelve a hacer llorar a sou-kun te juro que te are algo malo

iason: no dejaremos que lo sigas lastimando mas no te le acerques mas

sempai se quedo dormido en los brazo de iason a si que akihiko fue donde estaba iason y sempai agarro a sempai y lo puso sobre su espalda antes de que se fueran los dos le lanzaron una mirada a morinaga de odio que lo dejo con la boca abierta, las palabras de akihiko se repetían una y otra vez en su mente ya akihiko y iason salieron del laboratorio con sempai en la espalda de akihiko

kurama: morinaga estas bien

morinaga: ...

morinaga callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar todo es su culpa, las palabras akihiko se clavaron en lo mas profundo de su corazón, kurama me a su amigo llorar y lo abraza para que deje de llorar

dios que hice - piensa morinaga llorando - estoy lastimando a sempai todo es mi culpa

a la mañana siguiente

morinaga estaba caminando al departamento de sempai necesita hablar con el y aclarar las cosas llego al departamento de morinaga y toco el timbre se siente muy nervioso vio como sempai estaba en la puerta y vio sus ojos que estaban rojos se sintió culpable de que este llorando

sempai: que haces... aquí... morinaga

morinaga: quiero que hablemos sin gritar

sempai: mira si vienes a decirme que amas a kurama , que no me crees que te amo, pues... eso ya lo se, no quiero que me lastime mas

voz: que haces aquí no te dije ayer que te quería lejos de sou-kun

**que les pareció el capítulos creo que no se ve como dice el titulo, usagi-san les dijo sus palabras a morinaga ¿que ara morinaga? iason y akihiko cumplirán su cometido de que no morinaga o su amigo no se acerque lo sabían en el siguiente capitulo**

**¿comentarios?**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola mis amores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes el nuevo capitulo y nos hace muy feliz de que le guste esta historia y que dejen comentarios, bueno dejo de hablar y le dejo el capitulo**

**capitulo 6: ayudando a morinaga a conseguir una cita con sempai si que se de cuenta akihiko y iason**

**se que el titulo del capitulo es largo pero eso es lo que se me ocurrió, vamos a ver como morinaga consigue una cita con su sempai pero iason y akihiko lo van a mantener alejado de sempai pero aquí nuestros ukes van a ayudar a morinaga a conseguir una cita con sempai claro que nuestros semen no se de cuenta de que están en una cita jejejeje creo que este capitulo estara bueno ustedes que creen? bueno les dejo el capitulo **

narra morinaga

vi que detrás de sempai a akihiko en sus ojos vi el enojo hacia mi yo trague saliva cuando vi su mirada

akihiko: que haces aquí no te dije que te alejara de sou-kun

morimaga: quiero hablar con el

sempai: morinaga hablamos mañana ahorita quiero hablar que tengo que hablar con dos persona de algo

morinaga: esta bien

akihiko: pero sou-kun

sempai: akihiko ve a dentro quiero hablar contigo y iason, nos vemos mañana morinaga

morinaga: ok adiós

vi que sempai cerro la puerta y vi en sus ojos furioso y escuche un grito de sempai dentro de la casa

sempai: BAKA AKIHIKO Y BAKA IASON

camino bajo la lluvia que cae ahorita y miro al departamento de sempai y no pude contener las lagrimas estoy haciendo sufrir a mi querido sempai pero el me hacia sufrir primero pero yo lo estoy haciendo el doble, el me ama y cree que yo amo a kurama el solo me esta ayudando para saber si sempai me quiere de verdad pero no me doy cuenta de que estoy lastimando a sempai estoy caminando al parque no me importa mojarme con la lluvia me siento en un banco cerca de un árbol y veo a dos enamorados besándose bajo la lluvia si hubiera aceptado el perdón de sempai en este momento estaríamos en su departamento besándolo, vi a dos personas caminar donde yo estaba y vi que era los chicos jóvenes que abrazaron a sempai agachó la mirada no quería verlos a los dos jóvenes recordó sus nombres el castaño era misaki y el pelinegro riki

misaki: queremos hablar contigo

morinaga: de que perdone a sempai verdad?

riki: si y otra cosa

morinaga: de que?

misaki: mejor hablamos en otro lugar

morinaga: esta bien

los 3 fueron a la casa de morinaga para hablar tranquilamente, llegaron a la casa de morinaga riki y misaki miraron la casa y se sentaron en el mueble de la sala y esperaron a que morinaga se cambiara de ropa

riki: tu crees que nuestras pareja se de cuenta de que estamos ayudando a morinaga

misaki: no pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de que no se de cuenta

riki: necesitaremos ayuda

misaki: ya me adelante y le pase un mensaje a hiroki-sempai y a nowaki para que nos ayude

riki: a si que ellos no va a ayudar a mantener lejos a iason y a akihiko

misaki: bueno nowaki nos ayudara a nosotros hiroki-sempai mantener lejos a iason y akihiko

riki: sabes que si ellos se dan cuenta nos ara algo a nosotros

misaki: lo se, pero no quiere ver sufrir a souichi-sempai y a el

riki: yo tampoco los quiero ver triste, ellos dos se merecen ser felices no importa que digan nuestras pareja pero ellos merecen ser felices

morinaga: de que quieren hablar?

riki y misaki vieron a morinaga con el pelo mojado vestido en la parte de parte de abajo y no tenia camisa tenia un paño al rededor de su cuello

misaki: te ayudaremos a que consigas una cita con souichi-sempai

morinaga: QUEEEEE! pero como si akihiko y iason no me dejaran que me acerque a sempai ellos me lo dijeron hoy que fueron al laboratorio me dijeron que no me acercara a el

riki: mmm eso dejarnos a nosotros

morinaga abrió los ojos cuando misaki y riki dijeron esas palabras y una sonrisa se puso e su labios

misaki: quieres que te ayudemos

morinaga: si

riki: bien te ayudaremos a conseguir una cita con souichi-sempai que si den cuenta nuestra pareja

morinaga: parejas?

misaki: si iason es pareja de riki y usagi-san que es akihiko es mi pareja

morinaga: no pensé que ellos no tenían parejas

riki: pensaste que souichi-sempai salia con algunos de ellos

morinaga: si

misaki y riki: jajajajajajaja

morinaga: de que se ríen

misaki: es que pensaste que souichi-sempai salia con usagi-san y con iason ellos no salen solo son amigos iason y usagi-san quiere a souichi-sempai como a un hermano

riki: la próxima vez pregunta

morinaga: mmmm ok

misaki: bueno como dijimos te ayudaremos a conseguir una cita con souichi-sempai

morinaga: pero si iason y akihiko se dan cuenta

riki: tranquilo hiroki los mantendrán ocupados y nosotros te ayudaremos en todos

morinaga: no tendrán problemas con su pareja, ellos dos me odian

misaki: no te odian y ademas hiroki nos ayudara y otra cosa ellos te odia por lastimar a su mejor amigo

morinaga: ok cuando empezamos

riki: que tal mañana

morinaga: me parece bien

misaki: nosotros vamos a hacer que usagi-san y iason se mantenga alejados a si le pides la cita

riki: ademas hiroki viene dentro de 2 dias y podemos ayudarte a saber todo lo de souichi-sempai

morinaga enserio me ayudarían

misaki: claro no queremos que los dos sufra

riki: los dos merecen ser felices

morinaga: gracias

misaki: bueno eso queríamos hablar contigo

morinaga: y cuando puede ser la cita?

riki: tienes buena memoria verdad?

morinaga: si

misaki: puede ser dentro de 3 semanas

morinaga: por?

riki: tienes que aprender en 2 semanas todo de souichi-sempai

morinaga: ok

misaki: riki,nowaki y yo te ayudaremos a prender todo de souichi-sempai

morinaga: mmm esta bien

riki: ademas mientras te enseñamos hiroki lo va a mantener ocupados

morinaga: enserio gracias

misaki: de nada

riki: sera mejor irnos o van a preguntar donde demonios estamos

misaki: verdad que tenemos que irnos o si no ellos nos buscaran y no sera divertido

riki: a dios nos vemos mañana para que sepas mas de souichi-sempai

a la mañana siguiente

narra sempai

después de ayer que me visitara mi morinaga y que quería hablar con migo iba a decir que si pero akihiko dijo que no y también dijo que no se me acercara mas, se que akihiko y iason quieren protegerme pero este es mi problema y esta es mi decisión se los dije ayer por la noche cuando morinaga se fue triste pero como les dije a mis queridos amigo noten el sarcasmo que tengo que arreglar esto por mi cuenta y que no se involucren, llegue al laboratorio y vi a morinaga trabajando y esta tan concentrado que no noto que llegue

sempai: hola morinaga

morinaga: sempai hola

morinaga dijo en un tono feliz y vi en sus ojos que estaba feliz de verme yo le sonrei

sempai: por que estas tan feliz?

morinaga: por que unos amigos me ayudaran en algo

cuando dijo amigo no pude evitar sentir celos, quienes son los amigos de morinaga y en que lo ayudaran

morinaga: sempai...quiere...pedirte...algo

dijo tartamudeando yo lo mire a los ojos por que esta tartamudeando y esta rojo

sempai: claro dime

morinaga: quieres...tener...una...cita...con...migo

que es verdad lo que escuche morinaga quiere tener una cita con migo no puedo evitar tener una sonrisa en mi rostro veo a morinaga que esta rojo y junta los dedos tímidamente (n/a: como hinata cuando ve a naruto que junta los dedos tímidamente XD)

sempai: claro pero no tienes problemas con kurama

morinaga: no

sempai: pero debes decirle el es tu novio

morinaga: mmm el no es mi novio, solo somos amigos

que kurama no es novio de morinaga por que morinaga y el mismo kurama dijo que era su novio, sera que quería causarme celos sera mejor que le pregunte en la cita

sempai: mmm

morinaga: no estas molesto

sempai: no

morinaga me regalo una sonrisa yo se la de volví

sempai: cuando va a hacer la cita

morinaga: que te parece dentro de 3 semanas

sempai: es mucho tiempo?

morinaga: lo se pero quiere preparar algo para ti algo especial

cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme, morinaga me va a preparar algo especial para mi, sera mejor que no le cuente esto a los idiotas que tengo por amigos que son akihiko y iason si les dijo no me van a dejar ir nunca ellos parece mis padres sera mejor pedirle ayuda a misaki y a riki que los mantenga alejados cuando tengamos la cita

morinaga: y akihiko y iason que pasara con ellos?

sempai: no le voy a contar nada

morinaga: pero deberías son tus amigos

sempai: si les dijo no me dejaran ir a la cita

morinaga: pero son tus amigos

sempai: parecen mis padres

morinaga: si parecen que estuvieran casados

sempai: jajajaja si

morinaga: dentro de 3 semanas sera la cita

sempai: si dentro de 3 semanas

morinaga: sempai

sempai: dime?

morinaga: a que hora te puedo pasar buscando

sempai: a las 7 te parece

morinaga: claro a las 7

sempai: les tendré que decir a misaki y a riki que mantengan a sus novios alejados de mi ese día

morinaga: mm si

sempai: morinaga

morinaga: dime?

sempai: te puede abrazar?

morinaga: claro sempai

narra la autora

sempai fue donde esta morinaga y lo abrazo hace tiempo que no abrazaba a morinaga pensó sempai otra vez sentía la calidez de sempai morinaga esta feliz de que su sempai lo abrazara lo abrazo mas fuerte

morinaga: sempai te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas

sempai: no digas esos baka

morinaga se extraño de que sempai no le pegara solo le grito pero no le pego siempre cuando sempai esta enojado siempre me pega penso morinaga y miro a su sempai que lo miro

sempai: que pasa?

morinaga: es que se sintió extraño

sempai: el abrazo?

morinaga: no por que siempre cuando me gritas me pegas

sempai: eso bueno es como que no te gusta que te pegue no lo quise hacer

morinaga vio ha sempai que se alejo del abrazo y se puso a trabajar y penso es verdad las palabras que le dije se le quedaron en su cabeza le dije eso por que estaba furioso pero no quise que dejara de hacerlo siempre me a gustado que me pegara se que van a decir que soy un masoquista pero me gustaba sentir el calor de su mano cuando me pegaba pero ahora no podre pensó morinaga mirando a su sempai que empezaba a trabajar

vamos con los dos locos XD

iason y akihiko se miraron sus amados ukes tenían una sorpresa para ellos, pero se la van a dar en la noche sus ukes están actuando extraño pesaron los dos semes

akihiko: que sorpresa tiene para nosotros

misaki: usagi-san su sorpresa se la dare en la noche

riki: si quieres iason nos podemos ir para que akihiko y misaki hablen

iason: si adiós

riki antes de despedirse de su amigo le susurro esto va a funcionar pasame un mensaje cuando sepas que dijo souichi sempai

misaki: cuenta con migo

riki: bueno adiós

akihiko: que te dijo riki

misaki: usagi-san no seas celoso riki solo es mi primo (n/a: quise poner a misaki y a riki como primos lejanos espero que le guste que sean primos lejanos)

akihiko: pero sabes que tengo celos de todo lo que se te acerca

misaki: mmmm pero riki es mi primo usagi-san

akihiko: si pero no me gusta que este cerca de ti mi querido misaki

akihiko se acerco a su misaki y le dio un beso apasionado que fue correspondido por un misaki sonrojado

misaki: eres un pervertido

akihiko: pero soy tu conejo pervertido

misaki: USAGI-SAN DONDE ESTA TOCANDO

akihiko: quiero tenerte misaki

misaki: usagi-san...basta...parar

akihiko: te necesito misaki

misaki: usagi-sa...para...basta (n/a: están en un hotel XD mas bien en la habitación de misaki y usagi-san)

misaki: basta...usagi-san aqui no

akihiko llevo a su misaki que le gritaba que no quería no le importo y lo llevo al cuarto para hacerles cosas malas a su lindo uke

sera mejor dejas a ellos dos vamos con nuestra otra pareja

iason y riki salieron de hotel y empezaron a caminar mientras caminaba iason veía cada vez a su pareja que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, llegaron a una heladería y entraron a comprar unos helados después de comprar un helado de fresa para riki y uno de vainilla para iason los dos se sentaron en una silla, iason veía a su pareja lamer su helado riki vio que iason lo miro

riki: pasa algo iason?

iason; no solo quiero saber la sorpresa que me tienes preparada

riki: eso es un secreto te lo diré en la noche

iason se acerco a riki y agarro su barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios no le importo demostrar sus afectos en publico riki se separo rápido de el sonrojado

riki: no hagas eso en publico y come tu helado

iason soltó una carcajada cuando vio a su riki sonrojado sus labios saben a fresas pensó iason claro que saben a fresas por que riki esta comiendo un helado de fresas pero sus labios son delicioso cuando lo beso

iason: estoy emocionado por la sorpresa que me vas a dar

riki: en este momento que estará haciendo misaki y akihiko

iason: seguro los dos están bueno tu sabes

riki: iason no digas eso

iason: pero sabe que lo están haciendo

riki: aun no entiendo que le vio misaki a akihiko

iason: deja de hablar de ellos o me voy a poner celoso

riki: iason tu sabes que misaki es mi primo y ademas akihiko no es mi tipo

iason: lo se pero siempre hablas de ellos que me hacen sentir celos

riki: mmmm cambiemos de tema mejor

iason: bueno que es mi sorpresa

riki: iason espera que llegue la noche y sabrás que es tu sorpresa

**bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo por fin sempai y morinaga hablaran y tendrán una cita, en esta 3 semanas morinaga va a sufrir muchos con nuestros ukes y la llegada de nuestro querido nowaki y hiroki va a sufrir mas no creen las cosas se van a poner interesantes no creen mis lectores ustedes que dicen ustedes pueden decidir si quiere que sempai valla a la cita si o no, ustedes deben de saber ya sobre la sorpresa que le tiene misaki y riki a sus queridos semes jejeje, bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo que les trague a ustedes, que pasara iason y akihiko se dará cuenta de que sempai va a una cita con morinaga? cuando lleguen nowaki y hiroki las cosas se podrán mas interesantes? morinaga sufrirá con nuestro adorables ukes y semen? descubralon en el siguiente capitulo **

**nos leemos luego se despide **

**misaki kusama**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**me alegro que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior me hace muy feliz sus comentarios queridos lectores, mis amores la semana que viene en pienso las clases D: y todos los días no podre actualizar mis historia el único día que podre sera los domingo que podre hacer un capitulo de mis historias a si que los domingos podre actualizar las historias :D a si no las dejo pausada hasta que tenga vacaciones, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo, estos días podre actualizar los capítulos de mis historias antes que empiece las clases **

**SonyD: ****SonyD se que le puse las cosas "fáciles" a morinaga pero con la llegada de nowaki y hiroki las cosas se van a complicar y mucho y te dijo las cosas estará muy buena las cosas, ademas tengo planeado hacer para que morinaga sufra en la cita XD ya tengo todo planeado como sera la cita, ademas ciertas personitas van a interrumpir en la cita creo que estoy dando mas información de la cuenta, me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y si tiene razón usagi-san se aprovecha en cualquier momento de misaki jejejeje ya algunas personitas deben imaginar la sorpresita pero bueno eso se los dejo a su imaginacion**

**SesshomaruSama: amiga tranquila se que estas ocupada y todo estos días voy a hacer los capítulos de morinaga y sempai y se que algún día de esto cuando no estés ocupada me darás algunos capitulo :D a si que no preocupe no estoy molesta se que estas ocupada ademas yo también lo estaré**

**bueno mis queridos lectores no se como diablos akihiko y iason se enteraron de la cita de sempai como morinaga en realidad no se como se enteraron sera que violaron a sus ukes? para que se los dijera ustedes que creen mis queridos lectores **

**capitulo 7: la cita, no los idiotas me secuestraron para no ir a la cita con morinaga**

**que les parece el titulo esta bueno jejeje aqui va a parecer hiroki y nowaki siiii y seguro las cosas estarán que arde jejeje aquí morinaga va a estar mas celoso cuando aparezca nuestros chicos, akihiko y iason que le aran a sempai para que no valla la cita con morinaga pronto lo van a descubrir, bien le dire la sorpresa que tenían nuestros ukes para nuestros semen, bueno la sorpresa era que nuestros lindo bellos ukes prepararon una cena romántica para sus seme después de que le prepararon la cena a sus seme cada uno fue a su cuarto cuando los seme entraron a sus respectivos cuarto con su pareja vieron todo iluminado con velas y había rosa por toda parte y bueno ustedes sabe lo que pasa después XD esa fue la sorpresa de cada uke a su seme se lo dejo a su imaginación **

**bueno les dejo el capitulo**

tres semanas después

narra sempai

no se como demonios mis queridos amigos supieron de la cita con morinaga hoy es viernes y tengo la cita con morinaga pero no podre ir por que mis queridos amigos me tienes secuestrado hace dos días no solo me secuestraron a mi también a riki , misaki por ayudarlo, a nowaki y a hiroki no por que ellos llegaron hace 4 dias pero igualito ellos están aquí con nosotros estamos en el hotel donde el idiota de akihiko se hospeda todos estamos sentado en muebles y iason y aihiko estaba caminando un lugar a otro y nos miraba a misaki riki y a mi

akihiko: sou-kun sabes que te queremos proteger de el

iason: solo te causa mas daño

hiroki: souichi estoy de acuerdo con estos idiotas que el solo te hace mas daño

akihiko: hasta el idiota de hiroki esta de acuerdo con nosotros

hiroki: que no soy idiota bakahiro

akihiko: lo que sea

sempai: pero quiero hablar con el aclararle las cosas entre nosotros

iason: no vas a ir y punto

sempai: ustedes no son mi familia

hiroki: se te olvida que yo soy tu familia mas bien soy primos souichi (n/a: 1 2 3 se que esta sorprendido y diran QUEEEEE HIROKI Y SEMPAI SON PRIMOS bueno es que quise ponerlos como primo por que no se me parecen en algo, ustedes no piensa lo mismo que yo )

sempai: pero no puedes decidir sobre mi vida

akihiko: si podemos si alguien te hace daño souichi

hiroki: a que hora es la cita

sempai: no lo voy a decir

akihiko: misaki dime a que hora tiene la cita sou-kun

misaki miro a todos y trago saliva no era una buena posición en la que estaba no quería decir nada pero si no decía nada akihiko le haría algo en la noche si decía algo souichi-sempai estaria molesto con el

akihiko: MISAKI DIME

sempai: misaki no le digas el no necesita saber nada

iason: riki tu también di algo

riki estaba nervioso miro a su primo misaki que estaba igual que el era mejor decirle no quera sufrir en la noche por no decir nada

iason: estoy esperando riki

riki: sera a las 7 de la noche

misaki: sera en un restaurante

sempai: MISAKI RIKI

ambos: lo sentimos souichi-sempai

nowaki: sempai calmense

sempai: como quiere que me calme

sempai le lanzo un libro a nowaki que no pudo esquivarlo y lo golpe en la cabeza (n/a: estoy 100% segura que sempai es familia de hiroki XD por que lo dos se parecen ustedes no creen)

hiroki: no le lances cosas a nowaki

semapi: mmm

hiroki y sempai se empezaron a lanzar cosas que estaba en la sala, hiroki le lanzaba libros,tazas de café, una lampara,sillas, y sempai le lanzaba controles de televisor le lanzo paraguas un escritorio sempai tenia un cama en sus manos y hiroki un colchón listo para lanzar los (n/a: o.O están realmente locos)

akihiko: paren

iason: ya dejen de lanzar cosas

nowaki: chicos están asustando a misaki y a riki

sempai y hiroki vieron que riki y misaki estaba oculto detrás de nowaki

akihiko: hiroki baja el colchón

iason: y sou-kun baja la cama

nowaki: de donde sacaron la cama y el colchón? (n/a: eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo)

los 5 vieron como hiroki y sempai se encogieron de hombros y pararon de lanzar cosas

akihiko: bien menos mal que pararon por que si no hubiera habido una masacre

iason: bueno sou-kun no vas

sempai: ustedes no pueden decidir por mi

nowaki: que tal si vamos todos y vigilamos a sempai

hiroki: es buena idea

akihiko: hiroki tu pareja es buena aun no entiendo como puede estar como un idiota como tu

hiroki: no soy idiota bakahiro

misaki: ahora no empiece ustedes a pelear

iason: esta decidido vamos a la cita con sempai y morinaga

sempai: los odios iason,akihiko y hiroki T-T

todos se fueron ha vestir para ir a la cita con morinaga sempai no podía a avisarle por que akihiko le quito el teléfono a si que no tenia remedio de ir con ellos a su cita con morinaga, fueron al restaurante donde va a hacer la cita de sempai con morinaga cuando llegaron morinaga vio que sempai venia acompañados por sus amigos y dos personas mas que no a visto se acercaron a la mesa

sempai: hola morinaga

morinaga: sempai a si que ellos vinieron

sempai: si mas bien me secuestraron

xxx: eso no es cierto

sempai: claro que si hiroki

xxx: mucho gusto soy nowaki y el es mi pareja hiroki

morinaga: un gusto

akihiko: bien vamos a comer

fueron a una mesa donde había 8 sillas se sentaron y esperaron al mesero para pedir la comida akihiko,iason y hiroki agarraron a sempai y lo sentaron lejos de morinaga, el mesero llego y los vio

mesero: que van a pedir

akihiko: yo quiero un pollo-teriyaki

iason: yo un Chawan-Mushi

misaki: yo un ramen

riki: yo quiero un sashimi

sempai: un tonkatsu

nowaki: quiero sushi

hiroki: yo quiero Hoso Maki Sushi

morinaga: yo quiero un Buta-Jiru

mesero: que van a tomar

morinaga: yo quiero un jugo de fresas

hiroki: yo un jugo de naranja

nowaki: un jugo de mango

sempai: un jugo de mora

riki: quiero un jugo patilla

misaki: yo quiero un jugo de piña

iason: yo quiero sake

akihiko: lo mismo quiero un sake

(n/a: todas son comidas japonesas :D )

el mesero se fue a la cocina con las ordenes

morinaga: ustedes son también amigos de sempai

nowaki: si pero hiroki es familiar de sempai

cuando nowaki señalo a hiroki morinaga trago fuertemente saliva frente suyo estaba un familiar de sempai lo miro y no se parecía en nada pero tenia que saber si eran familia si lo eran las cosas se van a complicar para el por que si sabe que lastimo a sempai el no me dejara que me acerque

morinaga: es cierto sempai el es tu familiar

sempai: si

morinaga trago mas fuerte saliva vio como akihiko y iason tenian una sonrisa maliciosamente después vio a riki y a misaki que sonrieron amablemente y vio a su sempai suspirar

morinaga: mucho gusto yo soy morinaga tetsuhiro un gusto en conocerte

hiroki: yo soy hiroki kamijou

morinaga: si son familia por que tiene diferentes apellidos?

sempai: el idiota es mi primo

hiroki: no soy idiota souichi

morinaga: a si tienen la misma edad

sempai: no yo soy mayor que el

akihiko: el idiota de hiroki tiene 21 años

morinaga: a si que eres mayor que el por 4 años

sempai: si

hiroki: akihiko souichi yo no soy idiota

el mesero trajo la comida de cada uno con los batidos y empezaron a comer y morinaga veía a sempai hablar con sus amigos y su primo que le preguntaba como esta la familia, el no participaba en las conversaciones solo veia a sempai sonreír se sentía que no estuviera en una cita con su sempai

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo que es pareció diga me la verdad sempai ahora va a tener el triple de protección no dejaran que morinaga se le acerque y que les pareció que hiroki y sempai son primo seguro ustedes tiene la boca abierta ustedes jijiji verdad, que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo bueno lo sabrán pronto bueno hasta luego nos vemos unos de estos días**

**se despide **

**misaki kusama **


	8. Chapter 8

**hola mi amores regrese espero que le guste este especial de halloween se que no hemos llegado todavia a halloween pero quise hacer este especial para ustedes y espero que le guste mis amores no e podido continuar mis historia por que estoy ocupada con las clases y las tarea espero que le guste el especial bueno empezamos en realidad no se si en japon se celebra la noche de bruja en realidad no se pero bueno lo voy a poner**

**SonyD : gracias me alegra que te guste esta historia y cada dia te voy a responder perdon por no actualizar la historia estoy ocupada por el liceo y las tarea esero que te guste el especial y tienes razon iason y akihiko parecen un matrimonio, pero tu sabes que los dos locos y el otro loco que se acaba de unir no quieren ver a sempai sufrir **

**CarlaPink87: me alegra que te guste la historia que sesshomarusama y yo estamos creando espero que te gusten los otros capitlos**

**Jade Rojo: me alegra que te aya gustado la historia y tranquila no te matare de disgusto a la final morinaga acaba con sempai te lo prometo claro si es que nuestros par de semes (akihiko y iason) y uke (hiroki) no los separan XD pero a la final estaran juntos **

**SesshomaruSama: si nuestros semen y uke acompañaro a sempai a la cita pero pondremos a que nuestros semes (akihiko y iason) y uke (hiroki) no interfiera verdad amiga **

narra sempai

hoy es 31 de octubre hoy se celebra noche de brujas hoy todas las casas estan decoradas con muchas cosas de miedo, los niños salen a pedir dulces y los adolecente hacen bromas el muy idiota de akihiko va a organizar una fiesta esta noche va a invitar a todo mis amigos hasta a mori tengo el mal presentimiento de que le van hacer algo a morinaga bueno se que quieren saber lo que paso despues de la cita bueno se los dire despues de la cita morinaga y yo hablamos de tener otra cita pero esta vez le dije que ellos no van con nosotros claro tuve que amenazar a mis queridos amigos y a mi primo para que no interfirieran y lo van a cumplir si no lo cumple les are la vida insufrible solo a akihiko,iason y a hiroki solo a ellos por que misaki,riki y nowaki no tiene nada que ver bueno mis queridos amigos me compraron mi disfraz estoy disfrazado de un teko un teko soy un gato como pudieron esos infelices en disfrazarme en un gato tengo orejas del color de mi cabello una cola con unos bigotes y unas uñas larga con una camisa negra y un pantalon del mismo color con unas botas negras y tengo un collar con una correa

akihiko esta disfrazado de un vampiro sexy

misaki esta disfrazado de un hombre lobo

iason esta disfrazado de maestro sexy

riki esta disfrazado de ninja

hiroki esta disfrazado de demonio

nowaki esta disfrazado de perrito sexy (n/a: quiero violar a nowaki se ve tan sexy en un traje de perrito que dicen ustedes :3 y los otros no se quedan atras se ven ardiente imagineses como se ven :3 )

y morinaga esta disfrazado de un sexy policia

(N/a: dios voy a morir con estos semen y ukes )

todos estamos en un salon de fiesta del hotel donde se hospedad todos estamos disfrazados y la musica sonaba muy fuerte

hiroki: valla primo como te dejaste converse por estos dos idiotas

iason/akihiko: no somos idiota

todos: si lo son

akihiko: que no lo somos

hiroki: que si

misaki: genial van a discutir de nuevo

nowaki: oye misaki-san quiere comer un helado?

misaki: claro nowaki

(n/a: dios esta parte fue hermoso XD)

iason: vamonos riki que quiero hacer algo mi riki

riki: iason a acabamos de llegar a la fiesta y tu piensas en eso

iason: riki mi riki no es eso eres un pervertido

riki: eee pero tu dijiste que querias hacer algo

iason: si como bailar en que pensaste mi hermoso riki?

riki: nada

(n/a: mmmm creo que iason dijo el doble sentido de la palabra no creen y riki si es un pervertido XD )

nowaki y misaki se fueron a comer un helado, iason y rii se fueron a bailar la macarena (n/a: estoy loca y demente :P XD ) mientras que hiroki y akihiko peleaban

vamos con nuestra hermosa parejita

morinaga y sempai estaban hablando mientras veian a hiroki y a akihiko peliar y despues vieron como los otros se fueron

sempai: enserio mis amigos son locos

morinaga: por que lo dices

sempai: por que lo son morinaga

morinaga: bueno oye sempai quieres ir a bueno no se a bailar?

sempai: claro a si dejo que estos idiotas se maten

morinaga: oye sempai la semana que vienes quieres ir a la playa?

sempai: claro a si me alejos de ello y paso mas tiempo con tigo

morinaga: oye sempai te puedo hacer una pregunta

sempai: dime

morinaga: desde cuando tu y tus amigos se conocen?

sempai: bueno a hiroki lo conozco de toda la vida, a los dos idiotas los conozco desde que tengo 9 años y a misaki y riki los conozco de hace 3 años

morinaga: a si que agarraste cariño a misaki y a riki

sempai: si

akihiko/iason: S-O-U-I-C-H-I

sempai: genial

sempai y morinaga vieron como akihiko y iason se acercaron enojados donde estaban ellos sempai suspiro es que no podia tener un dia a solas con morinaga el sabia la respuesta y era un no

akihiko: que haces bailando con el sou-kun

sempai: no te interesa baka

iason: si nos interesa eres nuestro amigo

hiroki: y tu eres mi primo no te queremos ver sufrir como paso con ese infeliz que te causo daño

morinaga: yo no soy un infeliz

akihiko: no eres tu es otra persona

hiroki: por eso no queremos que vuelvas a sufrir

sempai: chicos no me pasara lo mismo que me paso hace años se los juro

iason: esta bien sempai

akihiko: oye misaki quieres ir a pedir dulce

riki: misaki no esta aqui se fue con nowaki a pedir dulce hace como 2 hora

fue mala idea decir eso por que riki,iason,morinaga y sempai vieron que una aura oscura recoria a akihio y que hiroki estaba enojado

sempai: no fue buena idea decir eso riki

iason: ahora nowaki y misaki estan en peligro

vieron que iason intentaban ir donde estaba nowaki con misaki pero iason y sempai lo detuvieron

sempai: calmate akihiko calmate

akihiko: como puedo si ese doctor esta con mi misaki

hiroki: aunque me moleste que nowaki este con misaki se que nowaki no le ara nada akihiko

akihiko: pero el es mio

morinaga: calmate seguro no le ara nada

akihiko: no sabes

sempai le dio un golpe a akihiko con una sarten (n/a: de donde la saco O.o? ) que lo dejo desmayado

iason: es lo mejor

riki: tienes razon

sempai: tu tambien vas a buscar a nowaki y a misaki querido primo

hiroki: no dejare confio en nowaki y se que no ara nada malo

morinaga: de donde sacaste la sarten?

sempai: no tengo ni idea

riki: vamos a pedir dulce y vamos donde esta misaki y nowaki

iason: si es mejor

hiroki: pero antes

hiroki dijo sacando unas cuerdas que nadien sabe donde las saco (n/a: enserio de donde la saco O.o acason son brujos ellos)

sempai: vas a marrar a akihiko

hiroki: si

sempai: te ayudo

dijo sacando una silla y mas cuerda (n/a: que le aran a akihiko? no tengo ni idea )

todos vieron que sempai y hiroki amarraron a akihiko en la silla le pusieron como 3 cuerdas en los pies, 4 cuerdas en cada mano y 5 cuerdas por los hombres y brazos

hiroki: a si no escapara

riki enserio ustedes estan locos

sempai: mmm

iason: bien vamonos

hiroki: pero antes

hiroki saco un marcador y se puso a pintar la cara de akihiko cuando termino todos soltaron una carcajada

sempai: te quiero primo

hiroki: lo se

morinaga: vamonos antes de que despierte y nos mate a todos por dejarlo a si

iason: buena idea sera mejor irnos

todos se fueron a pedir dulce dejando a akihiko solo amarado en una silla y su cara pintada con un bigote y unos lentes y unas pecas y en su frente decia baka muy grande

**que les parecio el especal de halloween espero que le aya gustado lo que hice, vamos a ver que pasara despues si akihiko se venga o que, enserio espero que le guste este loco especial que salio de mi demente cabeza XD **

** bueno nos leemos luego**

**se despide misaki kusama**

**¿comentarios? **

**posdata: que creen que ara akihiko a sus amigos y sempai va a un dia a la playa con morinaga que les parece esto ustedes creen que nuestros locos los dejen ir, bueno eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bye bye **


	9. Chapter 9

** aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste este capitulo y me alegra que le aya gustado el especial de halloween no e podido continuar los capitulos de mis historias por las clases y las tarea y mis otras historias las dejare en pausa hasta que salga de vacaciones pero la unica que puedo continuar es esta y quiero decirle que hace tiempo publice una nueva historia yaoi de ahora mi pareja que me enamore la historia es de kaname/zero y si uno de ustedes quieren se pueden pasar por mi historia claro si tambien le gusta la pareja claro si ustedes quieren visitarla me aria muy feliz bueno sigamos con esta historia me alegra enserio que le aya gustado el especial y como les prometi aqui esta el capitulo **

**CarlaPink87: me alegra que te aya gustado y si creo que son pariente de Mousse y tenlo por seguro que en este capitulo akihiko se va a vengar de ellos XD me alegra que te causara risas **

**SesshomaruSama: si amiga el no va a cambiar nunca ni hiro-san **

**Haruka Yagami: me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y tampoco se de donde salio el sarten quien sabe de donde salio XD y te aseguro que todo saldra bien con la pareja **

**SonyD: a todos le gusto la parte del sarten XD bueno tengo una sorpresita a todos ustedes pero no se lo voy a decir tengo que pensar como se los dire y enserio me alegra mucho cuando dejan un comentarios se que te encanto los disfraz de cada uno y se que me equivoque en el especial es que me acoste por que tenia mucho sueño y no lo corregir y tenlo por seguro que todos van a espiar a sempai y a mori enserio me alegra que te aya encantado el capitulo y sobre la sorpresa creo que se las dire no se cuando no tenga mucha tarea T-T o cuando me desocupe y bueno espero que entiendas este capitulo XD**

**este capitulo va dedicado a CarlaPink87, SesshomaruSama, Haruka Yagami y a SonyD espero que le guste la dedicatoria**

**Capitulo 8: un dia en la playa y la venganza de akihiko que no pudo ser cumplida por que misaki lo entretuvo **

Narra morinaga

hoy voy a la playa solo quisiera que este mi sempai pero seguro ellos no lo dejaran ir a si que voy solo mi amigo kurama se fue al cine con alguien a si que como dije antes voy solo y me voy en mi carro y siento como si alguien me persiguiera veo por el retrovisor y veo un carro color rojo que viene a toda velocidad y me pasa,me seguro es un auto que llevaba prisa, pronto estaré en la playa.

Morinaga no se imaginaba que Sempai lo estaba siguiendo para encontrarse con el, de casualidad escucho que el se iba a la playa y quería sorprenderlo paso delante de el en carro de su amigo akihiko que se lo había prestado claro pero cuando supo que iba a ver a morinaga no se lo presto y tuvo que recurrir a la manera para robarle el carro y poder ir a la playa y lo logro aunque se sentia triste por recurrir a "ellos"

Narra Sempai

Pronto estaré con mori en la playa lo sorprenderé el la playa y bueno después le haré el amor ahora me toca a mi besarlo, mimarlo a mi amor, si admito que lo amo demaciado y no lo dejare ir nunca. No me interesa que mis amigos y mi primo se quieran separarme de el amo mucho a Morinaga que no quiero alejarme de el cuando mi korinaga llega se sorprende de verme en la playa, se que todos piensa como me escape de mis queridos amigos y de mi primo eso se lo debo a misaki,riki y a nowaki que lo estan treteniendo a si que me escape y agarre el auto deportivo rojo de akihiko y me fue a la playa con las cosas necesarias veo a los lejos el auto de mi mori y lo paso lo quiero sorprende y que me vea hay en la playa, llegue a la playa y estacione al auto de akihiko y espere a que mori llegara para darle la sorpresa vi que el carro de morinaga llegaba a si que me baje del deportivo y vi que el carro estacionarse y vi que morinaga me veia sorprendido

morinaga: sempai que haces aqui?

sempai: queria sorprendente morinaga

morinaga: sorprenderme?

sempai: si quiero estar con tigo en la playa

morinaga: y tus amigos y tu primo te dejaron ir?

sempai: me les escape a ellos

morinaga: a si que vas a estar con migo

sempai: si hasta que ese par de idiota se den cuenta de que me escape pero disfrutemos nuestro momento solos

morinaga puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por las palabras de sempai y lo abrazo

morinaga: me alegra saber eso sempai

sempai: morinaga por que no comemos

morinaga: claro vamos

los dos se fueron a comer unas ricas empanadas mientras comian y tomaban un batido de fresa y mora hablaban y reian como una pareja de casados

morinaga: y dime sempai akihiko se vengara por lo que le hicieron

sempai: no se conociendolo se vengara de una manera un poco rara pero se vengara

morinaga: mm

sempai: estas celoso de mis amigos?

morinaga: mm no

sempai: enserio morinaga se que no paso con tigo todos los dia pero tu sabes que akihiko y iason son mis amigos de la infancia y que hiroki es mi primo ellos no quieren que salga lastimado de nuevo

morinaga: como de nuevo sempai?

sempai: quiero que ellos te lo cuento mori es mejor que ellos te digan

morinaga: esta bien y si estoy celoso de ellos

sempai: pero tu sabes que ellos son simple amigos y a ti te amo morinaga

morinaga: lo se pero es que

sempai le dio un beso en los labios a morinaga que se sorprendio por lo que izo sempai pero correspondio a tiempo paso sus brazo por la cintura de sempai y el puso sus brazo por el cuello de morinaga para atraerlo mas el y profundizar el beso se separaron por falta de aire

morinaga: sempai

sempai: si morinaga

morinaga: te amo

sempai: yo tambien morinaga, quieres ir a nadar

morinaga: claro

los dos se fueron a nadar pero lo que no sabian es una personas lo miraban 3 personas miraban con enojo y las otras 3 con cariño donde estan sempai y morinaga ni mas ni menos las personas son akihiko,iason y horiki son las personas con la mirada enojada y misaki,riki y nowaki son las personas con la mirada de cariño

akihiko: como ese idiota se atrevio a robarme el carro

misaki: pero usagi-san lo izo para ver a morinaga-sempai

akihiko: desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre

misaki: olvidalo

nowaki: ven hiro-san vamos a disfrutar tu y yo

hiroki: espera nowaki a donde me llevas

nowaki: es mejor dejar a sempai-san con su pareja

hiroki: ellos no soy pareja

riki: parece que nowaki quiere hacer algo con hiroki-san

iason: bueno akihiko que tal si vamos donde ellos

akihiko: me parece bien

riki: oye iason

iason: dime mi riki

riki: quiero que me compres un helado

iason: pero no puedes aguantar por tu helado por un momento

riki: ya no te importo iason

iason: claro que me importa riki

riki: claro que no desde que llegamos aqui ya no te intereso

iason: esos es mentira riki

riki: solo quiero estar un momento iason

riki se fue corriendo de hay dejando sorprendido a iason y a akihiko y a misaki

iason: riki

misaki: es mejor que vallas con el iason

iason: pero

misaki: es mejor que hables con mi primo y resuelvan las cosas iason

iason: esta bien

iason se fue corriendo a direccion donde se fue su riki

akihiko: oye misaki quieres ayudarme a ser mi pequeña venganza a si a hiroki y souichi

misaki: ee usagi-san

akihiko: dime

misaki: ee quiero decirle quee

akihiko: que mi querido misaki

misaki: quiero que

akihiko: que quieres que te haga misaki

misaki: ee tu sabes

akihiko: bueno dejare mi venganza para despues ahorita voy a darte mucho placer misaki

souichi-sempai no se le olvide que esto lo hacemos por ustedes - pensaron misaki,riki y nowaki al mismo tiempo

en otro lugar

morinaga vio a su sempai estornudar como 3 veces

morinaga: estas bien sempai

sempai: si sera que alguien estara hablando de mi?

morinaga: no tengo ni idea sempai pero en este momento quiero abrazarte y darte muchos besos mi sempai

sempai: por que no salimos morinaga

los dos salieron y se sentaron en la arena a ver el atardecer sempai tenia rescostada su cabeza en el hombre de morinaga y el veia a su sempai mirar el atardecer

sempai es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida - penso morinaga viendo a su sempai - tendre que ganarme el cariño de sus amigos y de su primo para que me dejen estar con mi sempai y sepan que nunca lo dañare - dijo abrazando a su sempai asercandolo mas a su cuerpo

vamos a otro lugar

misaki: eres un pervertido usagi-san

akihiko: pero pense que esto es lo que querias misaki

misaki: claro que no usagi-san

akihiko: dijiste que querias que

misaki: eso no era

akihiko: claro que si era

misaki: callate usagi-san

akihiko: valla parece que no soy el unico pervertido en nuestra relacion

misaki: callate

vamos con otra pareja

iason: riki me perdonas

riki: yoo

iason: por favor riki mi amor no puedo ver esa cara triste en ti

riki: iason yo

iason: are por ti lo que sea mi riki

riki: lo que sea

iason: si

riki: deja que sempai sea feliz con morinaga y apredelo a conocer

iason: riki

riki: por favor hazlo por mi y sempai

iason: esta bien lo are por ti mi riki y por mi amigo

riki: yo te amo mucho iason

iason: yo tambien perdon por no pasar tiempo con tigo

riki: esta bien se que quieres proteger a sempai

iason: pero a partir de este momento pasare contigo mi amado riki

riki: que quiere decir

iason: que no te podras parar por varias semanas

vamos con nuestra ultima pareja

hiroki: nowaki

nowaki: dime hiro-san

hiroki: yo te quiero mocoso

nowaki: yo te amo hiro-san por que no comemos

hiroki: mmm esta bien

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo se que es algo corto pero me da fastidio hacerlo mas largo XD ee mentira es que no tengo mas idea para continuarla y espero que le guste la dedicatoria que les deje y espero tener mas tiempo para actualizar pero se que no se podra por las clases T-T bueno los dias que podre actualizar son los viernes y publicarlos los dias sabado bueno espero que dejen comentarios y digame que les parecio **

**nos leemos **

**hasta luego**

**se despide**

**misaki kusama feliz noche**

**¿comentarios?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**espero que le guste el capitulo que les traigo a ustedes aqui creo que se van a sorprender aqui les revelare la verdadera historia de lo que paso en el pasado de sempai enserio espero que se sorprenda bueno y miles de gracias a todos lo que le a gustado la historia y se que a ustedes querar matar a ese vil desgraciado que lastimo a sempai lo siento por decir vil desgraciado pero es verdad aqui le voy a traer esta capitulo a ustedes mis amores se que repito mucha las palabras pero disculpen bien empiezo a responder las preguntas a ustedes queridos aa se me olvido la sorpresa que le tengo es hacer un lemon de nuestras pareja pero sera por semanas el lemon esa es la sorpresa que les tengo a ustedes queridos digamen que quiere lemon de nuesta pareja amores mio **_

_**SessshomaruSama: si dicen que ellos son pervertidos me alegra que te aya gustado y espero que te guste este **_

_**SonyD: me alegra que te aya gustado la dedicatoria y la sorpresa que les tengo es que como dije voy hacer lemon de cada una de nuestra pareja en la historia pero la voy a empezar el dia viernes 28 y espero que te aya gustado la sorpresa y hoy sabras lo que paso a sempai antes de conocer a mori y se que te gustara **_

_**CarlaPink87: si disculpa que este atrasada es que las clases y esta semana estare muy ful con clases T-T tengo demasiado para esta semana y creo que voy a estallar, y si que bueno que no hubo sangre XD pero creo que a la final se vengara si se revelo para estar con su mori ahora es un chico malo jejeje y hoy sabras lo que paso lo que vivio sempai y por que nuestro dos atrativos semen y nuestro hermoso uke quieren proteger a sempai y de nada por la dedicatoria querida**_

_**Jrosass: me alegro que te guste mi historia me pone muy feliz y tambien que te la aya recomendado para serte sincera pense que nadien recomendaria o que mi historia sea reconocida pero me alegro enserio saber que te guste y te la recomendara, te recomiendo que veas el anime seguro te gustara yo lo mi y me gusto demasiado y me encanta que te guste el drama, y espero que te guste los demas capitulo y este capitulo **_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS LO QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN A MI AMIGA SESSHOMARUSAMA QUE ME DIO LA GANAS LA INSPIRACION DE HACER UNA HISTORIA DE ESTA PAREJA GRACIAS AMIGAS Y COMO DIJE ANTES ESTA DEDICATORIA VA DEDICADA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y A LOS QUE ESTAN LLEGANDO EN LEERLA **_

_**espero que le guste la dedicatoria y la sorpresa digamen si quiere lemon con gusto se los agos **_

_**Capitulo 9: la verdad y la historia del pasado de souichi **_

_**les dejo el capitulo a ustedes mis amores, bien se los dejo **_

Narra Morinaga

estoy con los amigos de sempai y su primo ellos me miran, sempai no esta con migo salio con misaki, riki y nowaki a si que me quede con los amigos de ellos, yo les dije hace 2 hora que queria saber lo que paso de mi sempai ellos me miraron sorprendido y se callaron y no hablaron durante dos horas hasta que al fin su primo hiroki rompio el silencio

hiroki: dime que quieres saber

iason: por que lo quieres saber

morinaga: por que amo mucho a sempai y quiero saber

akihiko: es la primera vez que alguien nos pregunta por el pasado de soui-kun

morinaga: me diran?

hiroki: si te diremos

morinaga: bueno por que lo protegen tanto

iason: por que antes de conocerte hace 3 años un desgraciado lo lastimo mucho

morinaga: queeee

akihiko: tu no fuiste el primer hombre en la vida de soui-kun

morinaga: queee como dices

hiroki: que el antes de conocer se enamoro de alguien

iason: ese maldito desgraciado lo lastimo mucho el lo enamoro y lo izo sufrir

akihiko: el nombre de ese desgraciado es jack uzumaki

hiroki: akihiko te contara la historia y presta mucha antension

morinaga: sempai sabe la historia?

iason: no el no recuerdad lo que paso el perdio la memori y no se acuerdad pero creemos que se acuerda un poco lo que paso hace 3 años

akihiko: bien todo empezo cuando nuestro amigo tenia 15 años

veia a los 3 que se sentaron a frente mio pronto sabre la historia la verdadera historia

**recuerdo de akihiko**

_un chico de 15 años cabellos platinado rubio y ojos color miel corria a la casa de su primo el estaba muy feliz, llego a la casa de su primo y cuando entro saludo a sus tio y fue al cuarto de su primo a toda prisa y cuando entro vio a su primo 19 años y a sus dos amigos de la misma edad hablando su nombre es souichi_

_su primo tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color miel y el nombre de su primo es hiroki kamijou _

_su amigo tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos color violeta su nombre es akihiko usami_

_y su otro amigo tiene el cabello largo de color rubio y ojos verdes su nombre es iason mink _

_xxx: primo y akihiko y iason adivine que_

_hiroki: que pasa souichi_

_souichi: jack correspondio mis sentimientos_

_los 3 jovenes se quedaron sorprendido y se miraron entre si _

_iason: amigo enserio _

_souichi: si estoy muy feliz _

_akihiko: por favor dinos si ese tipo de hace algo si_

_souici: claro _

_souichi se fue del cuarto a su propio cuarto_

_iason: que vamos hacer _

_akihiko: el esta feliz si le decimos que ese tipo es un mujeriego que le gusta jugar con las personas no podemos arruinarle eso a nuestro amigo_

_hiroki: pero si ese desgraciado llega a lastimar a mi primo juro que lo mato_

_dos meses despues _

_iason , akihiko y hiroki veian como souichi se alejaba de ellos y pasaba mas tiempo con jack siempre pasaba con el, los 3 jovenes estaba triste, los 3 jovenes vieron como souichi se besaba con jack que mientra lo besaba veia a unos de sus amigos con un brillo de lujuria_

_akihiko: ese desgraciado _

_hiroki: por que souichi no se da cuenta de que ese tipo le va hacer daño _

_iason: por que el es inocente y el es tan puro _

_akihiko: solo esperamos que ese tipo no lo dañe _

_hiroki: recemos para que no sea a si _

_4 semanas despues_

_los 3 jovenes veian a souichi actuar extraño muy extraño ya no se juntaba con ellos siempre se alejaba y pasaba mas con jack a nuestro 3 hermosos jovenes no le gustaba lo que pasaba con su amigo y decidieron hablar con el pero cada vez que hablaban el se alejaba diciendo que tenia que estar con su **jack** pero todo cambio una noche y nuestro jovenes vieron a souichi entrar a su cuarto llorando y supieron que algo andaba mal con el fuero a su cuarto y lo que vieron lo destrozo a los 3 su amigo,su querido amigo,su primo en caso de hiroki lo vieron su amigo estaba destrozado y con sangre en sus muñecas y reacionaron rapido y corrieron y agarraron las sabanas y las pusieron para detener la emorragia mietras iason y akihiko intentaba detener la emborragia, hiroki llamo a la ambulancia y para que viniera rapidos unos minutos despues la ambulancia llego y se llevaron a souichi al hospital, mientras que los doctores estaba salvando a souichi, nuestro 3 jovenes estaban en la sala de espera _

_hiroki: voy a matar a ese desgraciado_

_iason: yo te ayudo _

_akihiko: despues le daremos la paliza pero primero tenemos que estar para soui-kun_

_3 meses despues_

_nuestro jovenes estaba preocupado por souichi no comia,siempre lloraba,siempre esta deprimido y eso le partia el corazon a su primo y a sus dos amigos iason y akihiko intentaron encontrar a jack pero lo que le dijeron que el se fue del pais y pronto ellos descubrieron lo que pasaba ese infeliz de jack jugo con souichi lo engaño mientra ellos salian siempre le decia que no era nada para el nunca lo amo y eso izo enfurecer a nuestro queridos jovenes _

_hiroki: que vamos hacer_

_iason: no podemos hacer nada ese desgraciado se fue _

_akihiko: si _

_los 3 escucharon un ruido y se fueron a fuera y vieron a su amigo en el suelo sangrando y otra vez pensaron al mismo tiempo, iason llamo a la ambulancia llego y se llevo a souichi de nuevo al hospital los doctores tenia una noticia muy mala a ellos_

_doctor: familiares de souichi tatsumi _

_hiroki: soy yo que le paso a mi primo_

_doctor: le lamento decir que el joven perdio la memoria de estos 9 meses no recuerdad nada lo que paso durante los 9 meses_

_los 3: queeeeeee_

_doctor: si la caida izo que se olvidara lo que vivio los 9 meses_

_hiroki: mm_

_doctor: el joven souichi dentra que descanzar por 3 meses _

_iason: gracias _

_doctor: bueno me tengo que ir_

_akihiko: podemos pasar para verlo_

_doctor: claro_

_hiroki: gracias_

_los 3 se fueron al cuarto y vieron a souichi mirar a la puerta y lo que vieron lo dejo sorprendido souichi ya no estaba triste estaba feliz ya no era el chico triste volveo hacer el mismo_

_hiroki: primo_

_souichi; hiroki que paso por que estoy en el hospital y por que tengo esta benda en la cabeza_

_iason: es que te golpeaste y te desmayaste _

_los 3 no queria decir la verdad de lo que sufrio su amigo con jack a si que se callaron_

_akihiko: no recuerdas nada de estos 5 meses y 4 semanas_

_souichi: no deberia recordad algo _

_hiroki: no primo_

_souichi: aaa ok primo cuanto tiempo estare aqui_

_hiroki: no lo se_

_iason: por que no descansa _

_souichi: si tengo sueño_

_los 3 vieron como souichi se acostaba y en dos horas callo dormido_

_akihiko: vamos hacer un juramente de que no se nombrara el nombre de jack y que no le contaremos lo que vivio durante estos 5 meses y 4 semanas _

_iason: estoy de acuerdo no quiero volver a verlo sufrir_

_hiroki: yo tambien es un juramento y tambien protegeremos a souichi de cualquiera que se intente acercar a el _

_akihiko: si alejaremos a cualquiera que lo dañe _

_iason: y lo vamos a proteger _

_hiroki: es una promesa_

_iason: una promesa_

_akihiko: una promesa_

_los 3: protegeremos a souichi_

_dijeron viendo a souichi dormir con una sonrisa _

**fin del recuerdo de akihiko**

akihiko: eso fue lo que paso

iason: y desde ese entonce

hiroki: lo protegemos

morinaga: sempai

akihiko: no queremos que el vuelva a sufrir

iason: no queremos que pase lo que paso con ese infeliz de jack

hiroki: por eso nosotros 3 los protegemos pero estos dos baka se tomaron el papel muy enserio yo tambien me lo tomo y lo hacemos para que el no sufra mas

morinaga: pero yo no soy como ese tipo no lo lastimare

hiroki: lo sabemos

iason: y por eso te contamos esta historia

akihiko: y tambien sabemos que lo amas de verdad

iason: el no recuerda a ese infeliz

hiroki; y gracias adios que ese infeliz que no regrese mas

vamos a otra parte

pero nuestro queridos amigos y morinaga estaba equivocados pronto muy pronto souichi tatsumi se reencontrara con su pasado para separarlo de morinaga

un chico de 23 años de cabello castaño y ojos color azul claro miraba su viejo hogar y tenia una sonrisa su nombre es jack uzumaki el viejo amor de souichi el que lo lastimo

XxX: mi querido souichi regrese por ti y te prometo que no te dejare ir esta vez

**que les parecio el capitulo a ustedes mis queridos lectores enserio que les parecio espero que le aya gustado y se que quieren matar a ese infeliz de jack que lastimo a nuestro sempai y ya saben lo que paso en el pasado de sempai y bueno no tengo nada mas que decir **

**se despide **

**misaki kusama**

**nos leemos luego**

**hasta luego**

**¿comentarios?**

**que creen que pasaran en el siguiente capitulo pronto lo sabran y que ese infeliz de jack no separa a sempai de mori **

**Buenas noches a todos**

**hora que se termino el capitulo: 12:01 am**

**palabras: 2,0074**


End file.
